CHEV
Bio Personality Chev’s most notable trait is his willingness to be sassy towards just about anyone, including authority figures, save for times he recognizes that he could be punished for it. He is often very childish, immature, and is known to tease his friends. He will try to be genuinely nice to people that he thinks deserve it though his compliments can sometimes be phrased poorly or unintentionally back handed. He is still trying to learn how to interact like a normal person, he is most comfortable talking to other people of craft or business as that is where he has had the most experience. He puts on an almost entirely different persona when speaking with a potential client or artist, becoming someone who is calm and kind, saying whatever needs to be said to earn favor. Despite being a bard Chev will only really get chatty when he is comfortable and tends to stay quiet until spoken to due to his upbringing. As such he doesn’t tend to bring up his problems to his friends and has found it easier to hide them up to this point. Chev is fairly naive and will believe almost anything he is told. He once believed that honesty was the best policy however he gained favor with Morose by telling a small lie on their first meeting. Because of this he has started to see the advantages of occasional, harmless, lying. Physical Appearance Chev is often said to be strikingly beautiful, impossibly handsome, or physically perfect in any number of ways. He is a white human man with gently curling medium length brown hair, bright blue eyes, and an athletic build. Chev is of average height, shorter than Thala and Mayla but taller than Carella. He dresses extravagantly, preferring to wear bright colors and pastels, and spends hours coordinating and planning outfits for performances. Chev does not wear much jewelry other than his whisper earring, and an enchanted wooden bracelet which he can turn into a bow. Like Carella and Mayla, Chev's appearance has changed due to events in the story. After being captured by Erator, the eldest of his brothers, and being injected with raw mana and God knows what else, Chev grew several inches, and gained muscle mass, effectively evolving from twink to twunk (much to his dismay.) A fascinating effect of this experience is that Chev now has the ability to alter his body at will; this takes the form of anything from adapting the arrangement of his muscles to better perform an action, to changing the structure of his entire skeleton to be more efficient or stronger. These changes have as of yet not affected Chev's outward appearance, but it is a possibility. It seems that Chev is happy with how he looks and does not want to change things about himself. Notes: * Chev is said to have baby soft skin, possibly thanks to his age * Chev had to start shaving recently, which Carella did with a longsword. It has been implied that Carella cuts everyone's hair in this fashion. * The other sons of the father also tend to be very physically attractive. It is unknown if Chev's beauty is due to this, or is somehow related to his being a nature spirit Backstory